


Penggaris atau Gitar Spanyol?

by Yoriko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, F/M, Fanon, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko/pseuds/Yoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Neji, menurutmu mana yang lebih indah? Penggaris atau gitar Spanyol?"/"Tentu saja gitar Spanyol."/ "Huwaaa... Neji jahat "/ Duh, salah lagi. Sepertinya perkataan Sasuke tentang wanita hamil yang menjadi out of character, ada benarnya./ NejiTen slight SasuSaku&SaiIno/ Semi canon, fanon, OOC, Neji tidak mati dalam perang, maybe plotless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penggaris atau Gitar Spanyol?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kembali bikin fic di tengah-tengah urusan RL, kali ini saya lagi ingin bikin fic yang ringan dan segar, semoga bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian :D
> 
> Warning: Semi canon, fanon, OOC, Neji tidak mati dalam perang, maybe plotless
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Setting: Enam tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat
> 
> Pair: NejiTen slight SasuSaku & SaiIno

**Penggaris atau Gitar Spanyol?**

" _menurutmu mana yang lebih indah?"_

_._

_._

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**NejiTen fanfiction by Yoriko**

* * *

Suara ramai terdengar dari kedai Ichiraku Ramen itu, semuanya hampir seperti sedia kala. Seperti saat sebelum perang, bahkan saat mereka masih di akademi dulu.

Para pemuda—eh, sudah tidak disebut pemuda lagi, sebab kini mereka telah beristri—itu mengunjungi kedai Ichiraku selepas pulang kerja. Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, dan Shikamaru. Minus Sai, sebab ia sedang dalam misi—dan Naruto, yang semakin sibuk menjalani tugasnya sebagai  _hokage_.

Neji baru saja selesai melahap potongan telur terakhirnya—di mangkuk ramen yang ia pesan, ketika sang Uchiha membuka suara.

"Kudengar dari Sakura, istrimu tengah mengandung, Neji?"

Lelaki bersurai panjang itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, menginjak bulan kedua."

"Kuucapkan selamat," ucap Sasuke setelah meneguk gelas terakhirnya, "namun kuberitahu sesuatu sebagai seorang rekan, karena aku sudah pernah menghadapi ini ketika Sakura mengandung anak pertama kami tahun lalu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi, memangnya ada apa?"

Alis lelaki bermarga Hyuuga itu sedikit bertaut.

Sasuke menepuk bahu salah satu pemilik  _byakugan_  itu. "Ketika seorang wanita hamil, hormonnya menjadi tidak stabil, apalagi saat hamil muda. Istrimu bisa menjadi lebih sensitif, menjadi  _out of character_ , maupun meminta atau bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Begitukah?" mata  _lavender_  Neji menatap  _onyx_  di sebelahnya, "aku sudah lama mengenal Tenten, ia wanita yang cekatan sebagai seorang  _weapon mistress_  dan selama aku berada dalam tim yang sama dengannya, ia selalu bisa mengimbangi pemikiranku."

Lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu menyeringai. "Kau akan tahu sendiri, Neji. Kuingatkan saja, bila saat itu tiba, berhati-hatilah, sebab salah sedikit bisa-bisa kau... habis. Jadi, siap-siap saja."

.

.

.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kompleks pemukiman Hyuuga—menuju rumahnya, ia teringat akan perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya. Namun, alih-alih mengindahkan, ia percaya bahwa Tenten-nya tetap Tenten yang ia kenal sejak kecil dahulu—tidak akan banyak berubah meski tengah mengandung.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Neji!" seru wanita dengan dua cepol itu, ia membantu Neji melepaskan rompi  _shinobi_ -nya dan melepas  _hitai ate_  yang melekat di kepalanya.

_Tuh... 'kan? Tidak ada yang berubah darinya._

"Neji mau langsung makan? Mandi dulu? atau mau... a... ku...?" tanya Tenten sembari mengerling dan jari telunjuk yang diletakkan di bibir.

Mata Neji membulat seketika.  _Sejak kapan Tenten menjadi genit seperti ini? Ia sedang tidak kerasukan Mizukage Mei Terumi, 'kan? Jangan-jangan, ucapan Sasuke mulai ada benarnya._

"Aku ingin mandi dulu, Tenten," ucapnya sembari mengecup kening sang istri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku siap melayani permintaan Anda,  _danna-sama_ ~"

Enam bulan menikah dengan Tenten, baru pertama kali ini Neji mendengar sebutan itu.

_Kami-sama, semoga Tenten tidak terlalu out of character di tengah kehamilannya._

* * *

Usia kandungan Tenten sudah menginjak bulan keempat, ketika Neji tengah bersantai di hari liburnya. Mata  _lavender_  Neji menatap pekarangan yang terlihat dari beranda kediamannya itu, sedang berpikir akan merapikannya sedikit.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar langkah seseorang mendekatinya—membawakan dua gelas teh dan beberapa cemilan yang tertata di atas piring keramik.

" _Tea time_ ~"

"Terima kasih, Tenten."

Lelaki itu lalu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar Tenten duduk di sebelahnya. Dalam hati, ia merasa lega, sebab sejauh ini yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak terjadi padanya. Tenten tidak ngidam atau bertanya yang aneh-aneh.  _Atau mungkin belum._

Kunoichi bercepol itu duduk di sebelah Neji, lalu mengambilkan sebuah gelas untuk suaminya. Angin sore yang lembut meniup perlahan rambut depan Neji, membuat mata cokelat Tenten tak berhenti menatap suaminya yang tampan itu.

Ia tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Tenten? Kau sepertinya sedang bahagia sore ini. Ah iya, bagaimana perkembangan calon bayi kita?"

Iris cokelat menatap  _lavender_  di depannya. "Baik sekali, Neji. Sakura bilang padaku bahwa bayi ini sehat."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kurasa kita segera memikirkan nama untuk anak ini—"

"Neji," sela wanita yang kini memiliki marga Hyuuga itu, "aku sudah lama penasaran. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu selama ini, Tenten? Katakan saja."

Tenten mempertemukan kedua telunjuknya—seolah pertanyaan yang akan dikatakannya ini, merupakan sesuatu yang dapat mengancam (?) rumah tangganya.

"Neji, menurutmu mana yang lebih indah? Penggaris atau gitar Spanyol?"

 _Eh?_   _Apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Gitar Spanyol? Mana ada gitar seperti itu, ini Konoha—dunia shinobi. Tahu darimana Tenten kalau di dunia normal ada sesuatu bernama gitar Spanyol?_

Sang suami yang tengah menyeruput tehnya menjawab, "Aku tidak begitu mengerti soal seni, mungkin sebaiknya kau tanya pada suami Ino, kurasa ia lebih paham."

_Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba tanya ini, sih? Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke mulai berlaku padaku._

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin jawaban dari Sai," jawabnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, "aku ingin tau jawabanmu, kau 'kan jenius, Neji," ucap Tenten sembari mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Tentu saja gitar Spanyol."

"Kenapa jawabanmu gitar Spanyol?"

Lelaki Hyuuga itu menghela napas, wanita yang tengah mengandung sepertinya memang benar-menjadi sedikit aneh,  _mood swing_ , dan sejenisnya.

"Kalau kau bertanya lebih indah, sudah jelas gitar Spanyol. Dari bentuk, penggaris itu lurus, biasa saja. Namun, gitar Spanyol itu istimewa, memilki lekuk yang indah, nada yang dihasilkan pun menarik," ucap Neji jujur.

Bukannya gembira mendengar jawaban sang suami, Tenten malah mulai terisak.

"Hiks... kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menikahi wanita bertubuh gitar Spanyol saja, Neji? Yang katamu berlekuk indah itu. Mengapa malah menikahiku—wanita bertubuh seperti penggaris ini? Yang lurus, biasa saja, tidak ada lekuk, apalagi bohay seperti Tsunade- _sama_."

 _Astaga! Demi ayah Hizashi yang sudah tenang di alam sana_ ,  _apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ternyata benar. Kenapa dari penggaris dan gitar Spanyol, Tenten bisa mengambil analogi seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan, ibu pun seperti ini ketika mengandungku dulu?_

Neji bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Tenten-nya ini. Salah-salah ia bisa habis, atau malah membuat  _mood_  sang istri menjadi lebih buruk. Tentu, ia tidak menginginkan demikian.

Namun, bukan Si Jenius Neji, kalau ia tidak mampu mengatasinya.

"Dengar Tenten, menurutmu penggaris maupun gitar Spanyol, lebih bermanfaat mana?"

Hyuuga Tenten terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Tanpa penggaris, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat garis lurus yang menghubungkan satu titik dengan titik lain," tambah Neji kemudian.

Wajah kunoichi yang semula cemberut itu, berangsur-angsur berubah ceria.

"Ahaha! Kau benar, Neji. Tanpa penggaris, garis maupun benda-benda yang membutuhkan simetri sama, tidak akan ada. Jadi, kau memilih penggaris, 'kan?"

_Eh malah bertanya ini lagi._

"Iya, aku memilih kau, meskipun kau seperti penggaris," jawab Neji seakan tanpa dosa.

"Huwaaa... Neji jahat~ aku dibilang seperti penggaris."

_Duh, ayah... aku salah lagi. Sasuke, toloooooong! Arrrgghh!_

_Inner_  Neji terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya—frustrasi.

Namun, ingat... Neji itu jenius. Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, apalagi soal ini. Ia lantas merengkuh bahu Tenten lembut dan menatap mata cokelat istrinya, lalu berkata...

"Penggaris itu berguna untuk membuat garis lurus. Kau tidak akan percaya, tapi aku pernah melihat dengan  _byakugan_ , bahwa ada garis imajiner yang menghubungkan hatiku dengan hatimu."

Blush! Wajah Tenten memerah seketika.  _Mood swing_ -nya mendadak lenyap. Wanita itu kini tersipu malu.

Hyuuga Neji, ternyata memang jenius bahkan dalam hal menaklukkan hati istri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> Ide fic ini muncul sehabis makan siang, ketika saya mengobrol dengan teman tentang bentuk penggaris dan bentuk gitar. Berhubung, akhir-akhir ini saya sedang addict dengan NejiTen, dan ingin membuat fic yang segar tentang mereka. Terciptalah fic ini, semoga pembaca sekalian terhibur ya
> 
> Review sangat saya tunggu. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi di fic Naruto saya berikutnya :D


End file.
